


I Needed a Dream

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hot coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Yugyeom wakes up and wants to make you some hot coco. The only problem? You're his first girlfriend and he's worried you'll think he's just a little kid. You put these thoughts to rest thankfully.





	I Needed a Dream

Yugyeom opened an eye from where he lay under the covers. There was suddenly one thing on his mind and one thing only.

Hot coco. Coco with lots of marshmallows in it to be exact. Yugyeom wasn’t a selfish guy either, he was going to make you coco too! The kind he made was so good (none of that powder stuff for Yugyeom thank you very much!) and he was looking forward to having you try it. 

He felt your arms tighten slightly around him from where you lay behind him. It had been the first time you had stayed the night and Yugyeom was over the moon about it! When he had shyly asked you the night before if you had wanted to stay after the movie you had been watching together ended, and you had said yes, he couldn’t believe it! You had gone to sleep (no funny business yet!) curled up with Yugyeom’s arms wrapped around you (the positions somehow changed in the night, as Yugyeom was quite the little spoon after all). Yugyeom had looked down at your sleeping form in something like awe. It kind of felt like you were really his now. All of this flashed through Yugyeom’s mind before he went back to his original thought.

Hot coco.

You were still sleeping though. Should he wake you? Was Yugeyom’s next anxious thought. Suppose you thought him childish for waking up at the crack of dawn for hot chocolate, instead of sleeping in on a day off, and enjoying a more adult beverage like coffee around eleven? You know, something more like JB would do. Yugyeom was awfully fond of hot coco though. 

This was another dilemma of Yugyeom’s. It was no secret that he was new at this whole relationship thing, and he was constantly worried you would start thinking he was just some little kid and maybe become more interested in the hyungs that were always around. Yugyeom wouldn’t even blame you of course. JB was so cool and manly, Jackson was so funny and had that six-pack, Jinyoung knew so many things and could grow facial hair, and Mark well … he just had the most experience about stuff like that, plus he could drive which was pretty cool. 

You gripped his side harder again. 

“I know you’re awake, what are you thinking about?” You asked, your voice raspy with sleep. You poked his tummy in and out with your finger, which Yugyeom realized with a pang, would NOT have worked on Jackson’s six-pack. 

“Ahh well, that is…” Yugyeom hesitated. Should he say coffee or coco?

“Spit it out.” You said amusedly. 

“I kind of wanted to make hot coco do you want some?” He asked in a small voice. 

“Mmm that sounds nice, I’m cold.” You replied, and Yugyeom relaxed. You kissed his shoulder sweetly then stroked the clipped hair on the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver and a fire to grow in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was too intense for him so he practically launched himself out of bed, which made you laugh. 

“Let’s go!” He said hurriedly. You threw the blankets off of you. Yugyeom had forgotten about his sweatshirt he had lent you to sleep in and his heart almost burst at the sight of you in it. 

“Stop staring at me you’re making me feel silly.” You said sounding embarrassed. 

“Sorry.” Yugyeom muttered. He figured JB would have played it cool instead of gaping at you like an idiot, but oh well. You jumped out of bed, pushing him gently towards the kitchen. 

“That’s ok, now show me this hot coco you’re always talking about.” You said lightly. Yugyeom beamed. 

“Right this way!” 

You followed him to the kitchen where he pulled out a chair for you at the small table. 

“Now just sit here and relax. Leave it all to me!” He bustled around the kitchen getting everything together for the hot coco. Yugeyom tried to ignore how you were watching his every move, it was making that burning feeling in his stomach come back. “Now you’re the one staring.” He stammered. You propped your chin on your palm.

“I know I am.” You grinned slyly, but you didn’t stop. Yugyeom turned back to the stove, his face pink. He finished the coco fairly quickly, and pulled the bag of mini marshmallows out of the cupboard. He arranged them in the mug he had designated for you in the shape of a smiley face looking down happily at it. Then he frowned.

Jinyoung probably didn’t arrange his marshmallows into smiley faces. What if you thought he was goofy for doing that?

“What are you doing over there?” You asked cheerfully. Yugyeom hesitated again, wondering if he should bring the coco over to you with the marshmallows the way they were or not. Suddenly he felt your arms wrap around him from behind. “There must be something really interesting in that mug for you to be staring at it for so long and ignoring me.” You murmured in a playful tone. You peered around him. 

“Is this one mine?” You asked.

“Yes.” Said Yugyeom quietly. You reached around and grabbed the mug while Yugyeom waited with baited breath, then beamed when he heard your delighted squeal.

“Aww so cute!” 

“You like it?” I always make a smiley face.” Said Yugyeom excitedly. 

“I love it.” You said reassuringly. Yugyeom guided you back to the kitchen table where you sat across from each other staring bashfully. 

“You know who I think is cute?” You asked suddenly.

“Coco?” Yugyeom asked in bewilderment, referring to Youngjae’s little dog.

“No silly, YOU!” You scoffed, getting up from your chair and seating yourself on Yugyeom’s lap. 

“Ahh stop.” Yugyeom blushed; he was not mentally prepared to have you sitting on him.

“No really!” You protested. “Do you know why I like you so much?” You asked. 

“No why?” Said Yugyeom truthfully. You tapped the tip of his nose gently with your finger.

“Because you’re YOU.” You said simply. Yugyeom smiled. Apparently you had gotten an inkling of his insecurities and were here to dispel them. 

“I like (LOVE) you because you’re you too.” Yugyeom stuttered. You hugged him then broke away.

“Good, now let me finish this drink before it gets cold.” You said briskly. 

“Way ahead of you!” Said Yugyeom, taking a big gulp of his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written for our giant maknae. It was surprisingly easy even though I normally only feel big sister type affection for him :) The prompt was hot coco, so I KNEW it had to be him. I hope you liked it!


End file.
